Many pharmaceuticals are topically delivered to an individual. Applying the pharmaceutical uniformly over an affected area and maintaining the application for a sufficient period of time for the pharmaceutical to sufficiently permeate the skin can present problems for the user.
Delivery methods including an adhesive require the user to apply an adhesive material to their skin in order to apply the pharmaceutical. The adhesive material may be difficult and painful to remove or may leave a residue on the skin.
An efficient, practical and economical device and method for topically delivering a pharmaceutical to a user is needed.